


One Pack, One Family

by MissusCarlikins (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom Stiles, Sterek is really brief in it, like it's hardly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as a joke, but then the name just stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Pack, One Family

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr there was drama in the Sterek tag and I was getting tired of it and I felt like writing fluff and yeah...  
> This has not been edited.

It had started as a joke.

It was pack night and the pack was gathered in the living room, watching something on TV as Stiles cooked dinner. Danny had offered to help but Stiles had waved him away, telling him to do some pack bonding.

Stiles liked cooking. It kept his hands busy and he could let his thoughts run wild as he did it. He thought about his dad and how the sheriff seemed to realize that Stiles was finally starting to grow up. He thought about the pack and how Danny had joined like he’d always been a part of it. He thought about Derek, about the date that they had planned for tomorrow.

He’d managed to keep his mind occupied and dinner was ready almost too soon. He whistled to call the others to dinner and had to jump back from the stove as Scott barreled into the room, with Isaac close on his heels.

“Save some for everyone else,” he called as he moved to the fridge to get the milk. There was a grunt from Scott and Stiles rolled his eyes. He’d been cooking for the pack long enough to figure out that all recipes had to be tripled in order to feed them all.

They all gathered around the table, food on their plates and Stiles handed out the glasses of milk. A few people made faces but no one commented, they knew they wouldn’t win against an argument with Stiles.

Derek was the last to enter the room and Stiles motioned for the food but Derek snorted and Stiles rolled his eyes, getting his plate first before sitting at the head of the table. Once everyone was seated and eating Derek moved to get his food, sitting across from Stiles.

Pack dinners were never quiet, it was hard to have a quiet meal when there were 10 people squeezed together at one table. Allison, Lydia, and Erica were murmuring amongst themselves about shopping or something, while Jackson, Isaac and Danny were talking about lacrosse.

Stiles smiled at them, they were his pack. His family.

When Isaac’s glass had slipped from his hand and shattered, Stiles leapt to his feet to take care of it, batting away Isaac when he tried to help.

“You’re sorta like a pack mom,” Jackson said, and Stiles could tell he’d meant it as an insult, but Stiles thought about his mom. How she kept their family together, kept his dad from falling apart, made him feel safe, and he smiled.

“I guess I am.”

Jackson was obviously thrown off by Stiles easy acceptance of it and the pack chuckled. Stiles glanced towards Derek and saw the flash of a smile on the Alpha’s face.

“Of course that would make Derek the dad then, wouldn’t it?”

Laughter rang through the room and although Derek glowered at them, Stiles knew there was no heat behind it.

They were a family.

xXxXx

It was a week after the dinner when it happened again. This time it was Isaac.

They had stayed after lacrosse practice so the pack boys could let loose a little steam without worrying about holding back. Jackson had finally figured out how to control the Kanima on his own and these after practice games were helped him.

Stiles always sat on the sides with Danny during them, the two humans who were too breakable to play with the wolves.

“You adjusted well,” Stiles commented, eyes tracking Scott on the field. Scott was the best still, he’d been a shifter the longest and he had the most control. He winced when Jackson barreled into him from the side and they started wrestling on the ground.

“The pack helped,” Danny admitted. “They were so open and welcoming, and you were willing to answer all my questions. It was pretty hard to deny when I watched my best friend turn into a seven foot lizard.”

Stiles chuckled and opened his mouth to respond, but a crack had his eyes snapping back to the field. Isaac hit the ground and howled, hand clutching his leg. Scott was staring down at him, eyes wide, and everyone else hurried to their side. Somehow Stiles got there first and he placed a hand on Isaac’s shoulder.

“It’ll be okay, you’ll be okay,” he murmured, his other hand smoothing through Isaac’s hair.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Isaac. I just-“

“Shh Scott. You didn’t mean to. It’ll heal, it’ll just hurt,” Stiles said. Isaac grit his teeth and his eyes flashed gold. Stiles leaned towards him, murmuring quietly. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Isaac was panting, his hand gripping Stiles arm. Stiles knew there would be bruises but he didn’t care. When they were sure that Isaac was okay they wandered towards the locker room. Scott lingered for a moment, apologies spilling from his lips but Stiles shooed him off.

“You okay?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Isaac said, sitting up. “Yeah I think I’m good.” He looked at Stiles for a moment before wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Stiles shoulder. “Thanks… Mom.”

Stiles felt his eyes widen in surprise but he just ran a soothing hand down Isaac’s back. Isaac pulled back and gave him a small smile before following the others into the locker room. Stiles wasn’t even sure Isaac realized what he said but that didn’t stop the warmth from spreading through his chest.

Isaac had opened up to him a lot more since Stiles and Derek had made their relationship public. Isaac came to him when he needed someone to talk to and they often talked about their moms. Isaac had lost his at a young age too, but what he remembered was warmth and safety, and the fact that he’d slipped up and called Stiles mom made Stiles… happy.

He wanted Isaac to feel safe with him, wanted him to feel happy, and if that meant taking on a mom role in his life, well Stiles was more than happy to do that.

He smiled to himself before getting to his feet and joining the rest in the locker room.

xXxXx

Mom had become an affectionate nickname for Stiles, even Jackson was calling him that on and off. On Mother’s day they gave him a shirt that had Pack Mom on the front and Property of Derek Hale on the back. He wore the shirt with a smile on his face.

Sometimes someone would slip up and call Derek Dad and when that happened he glowered at whoever it was until Stiles smacked him in the head and scolded him.

As the years passed the nicknames stuck, even when the pack went off to colleges across the country -they’d offered to all stay near Beacon Hills but Derek had ordered them to go where they wanted-, even when Allison and Scott got married and Stiles was the best man, even when Stiles held little Laura in his arms for the first time and realized he was a father.

Stiles would always consider the pack his family, he would always be a thorn in his dad’s side, he would always be Laura’s Papa, and he would always be the Pack Mom and Property of Derek Hale.


End file.
